


Reflections

by Mendressa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Emotional, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, NOT PWP, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Traitor, War-Weary, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendressa/pseuds/Mendressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is as it seems. When Poe is captured on Jakku he learns there are facets of the war he never knew existed. Meanwhile, Kylo and Hux are playing a dangerous game. When the dust of war settles will the survivors be able to recognize their reflections in the mirror?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Coitus. Poe once wondered at its appeal.

In the bars on the resistance bases where Poe made his temporary homes, people whispered he was asexual, bisexual, gay, straight, a slut, a whore, a prude, and a virgin. Only the last one was correct. He often wondered if he was the best pilot in the resistance simply because he was busy running simulations while others, like Snap, were busy with copulation. It didn’t really matter since Snap was still an excellent fighter and a good second in command.

When Poe heard the rumors, he didn’t argue with any of the labels and felt it made each man and each woman more understanding when he turned them down or directed them toward somebody more suitable – like one of his flight buddies.

So, when he was on Jakku, a blaster bolt stopped over his shoulder, he wondered if he would be tortured or just killed. When the Stormtroopers shoved him to his knees and he stared at Kylo Ren’s black dangerous mask he hadn’t thought about sex. He only thought of his mission and finding a way to survive. He knew that BB-8 needed him to get them back to the Illenium system stat.

Staring at the black mask he’d thought he might die; figured it was only a matter of time before he became a victim of that deadly red unstable saber. Of course, this was still with the blaster bolt quivering behind him. Was he going to be killed by his own bolt? That was a good way to minimize use or resources and still kill an enemy. It put a new meaning to friendly fire.

Death wasn’t go to happen because the infamous Kylo Ren wanted information from Poe. 

So, Poe woke up attached to the torture chair staring at that same black mask. He wanted to see the face, he didn’t know why. There was no good reason. But he wanted it badly. Badly enough to accept the consequences of asking.

“You know… I might be more willing to share some information if I knew you were an actual person. The mask really doesn’t do much for you.”

“Really?” The modulated voice asked.

“Yeah, it’s a bit much. Doesn’t enhance anything,” Poe said with a bit of a smirk shining in his eyes.

“So you want to see my features, interesting.” Was Kylo’s response. There was a hesitation and then a click and a hiss as the helmet was removed. “Poe Dameron,” said Kylo Ren, his voice uninhibited by mask or voice changer. The velvety sound coated Poe.

For the first time Poe understood brutal attraction. Dark hair cascaded to the man’s shoulders and a long proud nose stood prominently on his face. The man was unusually beautiful and Poe wanted him.  He had no experience to fall back on to proposition the evil man in front of him and wasn’t sure he’d survive the attempt. Instead, he tried to check his desire and pay attention to the upcoming torture.

“I am impressed,” Kylo said. “Nobody has been able to get out of you what you did with the map.”

Bluster was his only response and it wasn’t even very good bluster, “I guess you need to rethink your technique.”

The man laughed, the sound felt like silk as it ran across Poe’s nerves. Embarrassingly he found himself beginning to stiffen and become aroused. How was that even a thing when he was tied to a torture table?

“I have many techniques. Or, you could simply give me the information.” The force wielder stepped forward and reached a hand out.

“Not likely,” Poe spat back and saw Kylo raise his hand. Pain. Unexplainable pain deep in his brain flared. It felt as if this man was trying to rip his mind apart. Poe imagined his memories in a plane and began flying them away from his attacker.

“I don’t wish to hurt you,” the force wielder murmured. “There are so many more pleasurable things we could be doing. Don’t you want to explore something new?”

Poe shook his head as he gasped in air and blood began trickling from his nose, “I will not negotiate with the enemy.”

“What do you fight for?" Kylo asked rhetorically. “For parents who sacrificed their lives? For a General who won’t remember you after drinking a toast in your honor? For hope or a peace so fleeting it won’t last your lifetime? The galaxy is at war, Poe. Not a nation and not a planet. The galaxy. Do you really think you can bring it peace?”

“For an ideal,” he gasped. The pain flared within him and his body shook, trying to find a way to expel the shards of agony digging into his brain. “Please, stop.”

“I fight for an ideal too,” Kylo said and let the pain ebb.

“Immortality and ultimate cosmic power?” Poe quipped even as sweat broke out on his forehead.

“Those are simplistic ideals,” Kylo replied, smiling as he stared at Poe. Poe shuddered under the intensity of the gaze. Kylo reached a gloved hand out and placed it on hus Poe’s cheek. “I seek balance. The thread that runs between light and dark must be maintained. Without it all is lost.”

Kylo closed his eyes and Poe waited for the pain to return. He gasped as the Force fingers began combing through his mind once more. “I can feel your despair and longing, Poe. It must be so difficult to be alone. Your friends find lovers while you sit by yourself at a table nursing a single beer you don’t really want. You crave the freedom of flight but know it’s just an illusion. Deep within you know that emotions would sway you against your path. You understand that you can’t be willing to die a zealot’s death when you have something to lose.”

Kylo stepped closer to the pilot, their chests almost touching. His gloved fingers grabbed the man’s face as the torture table tilted toward him. Kylo brushed his lips across Poe’s. “Stop,” Poe croaked. Kylo ignored that request and pushed their lips together in a gentle kiss which grew more violent as it increased in passion. Teeth nipped and tongues battled as the men gave into a moment of the passion coursing through their veins.

Kylo released Poe’s lips and the pilot’s head fell back against his chair. His body radiated desire even as he warred against it. “I see the droid,” Kylo murmured and Poe realized his defenses were down. “Jakku, in the desert. Thank you, Poe.” Kylo stared at him, dark eyes now unfathomable. “You will dream of me. You will not forget, will you? You will sit in a bar and look at other men and find them wanting. You will despair and the next time you’re on your knees before me… you will beg.”

Poe shook his head and Kylo turned and brought forward a glass of water. He helped Poe drink it and then walked from the room. Kylo’s every base instinct told him to return to the pilot and finish what he started but there was more at play here than a simple man. No, he needed the pilot to help him. He had a plan. Of course, that plan didn’t include Poe escaping. When Kylo heard Poe was gone, he destroyed a room.

“Why,” General Hux asked pacing in front of Kylo, “do you feel the desire to destroy my ship with that sword? Who even carries a sword?”

Kylo sighed, “It’s a lightsaber.”

“My ship is made from cutting edge technology. My soldiers are superbly trained. Why is it you take that _lightsaber_ and destroy my ship?”

“Why is it your _superbly trained_ soldiers freed my prisoner?”

“Stop it,” Snoke growled at both of them. “You two will work together or I will end you both.”

The two men exchanged looks as the hologram dissipated. Hux raised an eyebrow at Kylo asking “think he bought it?” with the look. Kylo nodded then turned and stormed off to his rooms. Keeping up appearances was a must.

                                                                                                       #

Poe couldn’t shake the feeling that his escape was too easy. He returned to the Illenium system without the map and without his droid – who also happened to be one of his best friends. Sitting in a room waiting to debrief he remembered the chair Kylo had secured him to. All told the torture hadn’t been that bad but it remained. The kiss lingered. Yes, he dreamed about those soft full lips and wondered what they would feel like elsewhere on his body.

A door slid open and General Organa walked inside and sat down across from him. The years of wars had placed lines on her face, some happy and some sad. Poe wondered how many pilots she had drunk to after their death.

“Poe, I’m so pleased to have you back. Tell me you have good news?”

“I’m sorry, General. BB-8 is still on Jakku with the map. I was unable to retrieve it before returning here. I do not believe it is in the hands of the First Order. Yet.”

“What happened?”

“Kylo Ren is also looking for the map,” Poe said, shuddering a bit as he remembered the man’s intense eyes and velvet voice. “I was taken prisoner.”

“Were you injured?”

Poe hesitated for a moment, “He pawed through my mind but I don’t believe any lasting harm was done.”

“Did he give you anything to eat or drink?”

“Just water,” Poe replied in confusion. “I was surprised he didn’t poison it.”  General Organa stuck her head outside the door and then returned to Poe. A moment later a man walked in and gave her a glass.

“Drink this,” General Organa said. Without questioning her orders Poe took a sip of the water. He glanced at the General, surprised when she said nothing and simply watched him as if waiting for something to happen. Seconds ticked by and then Poe slumped forward.

“Kylo? Ben?” The General said to her pilot’s unconscious body.

“Mother,” Kylo replied using the vocal cords of the pilot. Leia nodded, it wasn’t her son’s voice but Leia recognized the cadence of her son’s words. “There has to be a better way to convey information. The droid is on its way to Maz Kanata aboard the Millennium Falcon. Hux and I can only hold Snoke back for so long.”

“How is Bren?” Leia asked.

“Tired and in a precarious positon. The promotion to General came with additional complications including Snoke’s personal attention. Did you get the blueprints for Starkiller Base?”

“Yes,” Leia replied. “When can you come home?”

“Mother, I’m not resistance. You know this. My only purpose is to see this war to an end and find peace and balance. There is nothing else.”

“What happens after?” Leia asked. “I want you to be happy.”

“Poe is waking.” A look of tenderness swept over his face and Leia realized it was for the pilot. She wondered, would that bring her son peace? She knew the rumors Poe faced. Perhaps he would be happier with Kylo. She’d hate to lose her pilot but perhaps the resistance could make a sacrifice for Kylo and Bren, men who had sacrificed so much. “Send him back to me when you can.”

“Does he know?”

Poe blinked and she knew her son was gone. “Know what?”

“Nothing,” she murmured.

Poe rubbed his temples, “It feels like Kylo…” Poe hesitated and looked back at Leia, dawning horror crossing his face. Leia always knew the man was sharp. “What did you do to me? What did he do to me?”

“What do you mean?” Leia asked.

“I know this feeling!” Poe jumped up, “someone has been rifling around in my mind.”

“Commander Dameron, sit down.” Leia barked.

Poe sat but was still heaving in breaths. He stared at the General and for the first time questioned his unrelenting faith in the woman before him.

“What I’m about to say does not leave this room.” Poe nodded in agreement. “Kylo Ren is one of our informants. He uses captured resistance fighters to contact us. He is also my son.”

Poe sat back and stared at the General. He’d been lusting after her son. He closed his eyes slowly. “What do you need from me?”

#

Kylo opened his eyes. He was in his dark sanctuary. It was a circular room, painted black. On the floor were mats to make prolonged kneeling more comfortable. He had eased out of the pilot’s mind after he felt the flash of anger.

Kylo stepped out of his sanctuary and stripped out of each rugged article of clothing. He walked into the bathroom and without looking in the mirror stepped into the shower. The water flowed over him, was hot bordering on scalding but it allowed him to feel the pain; to process the truth of his own emotions. His hair plastered to his face and the water mingled with tears as a deep sadness poured through him; an aching in his gut and a vileness washing over his skin. He thought of the people he had killed: men, women, and children’s lives extinguished before their time. They told him it was necessary but each death he caused or was unable to prevent weighed on him in these solitary moments.

He scrubbed at his skin, trying to remove the feeling of their blood. Just go away, just stop. He didn’t want to think about this. Every person brought them closer to peace, it brought him closer to Snoke. His entire life had been sacrificed for this. He scrubbed harder. The water quickly turned cold. He stepped out of the shower and slowly dried his flesh with a scratchy towel, each brush reddening already tender skin. Finally dry, he belted his robe and stepped into his sleeping chamber.

Hux stood there in a dressing gown, eyes and cheeks wet.

“I was projecting again, wasn’t I?” Kylo asked apologetically.

“Yes,” Hux replied but sighed and rolled his shoulders. “Come, I think it’s time to sleep.”

Kylo took off his robe and walked over to the bed. Hux removed his dressing gown. The two men clung to each other, searching a comfort neither could ask for while awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later Poe was sitting at a table in a bar on a free planet watching men and women drink and flirt.

“Come on, Poe!” Snap said, “You’re the hero of Starkiller Base, you helped Han Solo fly back alive after Kylo Ren stabbed him with his lightsaber. You could have anyone in this bar that you wanted.”

Poe forced a laugh and shook his head. “Nah, man. You go. I’m fine.” He picked up the bottle and gestured to a woman who kept glancing at Poe. “She’s one of the new pilots and drinks your favorite whiskey. Why don’t you go strike up a conversation?”

“I don’t get you man, look there’s that rookie pilot who’s been trying to catch your eye. Go give him the legendary Dameron tumble.”

“I’m good, you go. I’ve got my beer.”

“Poe,” Snap murmured leaning close, “I’m worried about you. You haven’t been the same since…”

Poe raised an eyebrow. “I’m _fine_.” He picked up his beer and took a sip. He hated its taste but knew drinking would put Snap at ease.

“Well, fine then!” Snap threw up his arms and nudged Poe with his shoulder. “I’m off. Don’t wait up.”

Snap wandered up to the woman and with a smile slid onto the stool next to her. Poe didn’t need to hear the words to read the body language.  Snap leaned in, she leaned back. Slowly he wormed his way into receiving a smile and eventually a laugh.

A tall darkly clad figure walked up to his table and slid a bottle in front of Poe. “No, thanks.”

“You know, it isn’t poisoned.” That warm voice cut over him, velvet over flesh.

Poe looked sharply at the voice and saw Kylo Ren standing in front of him sans mask. “Thanks, I’m not thirsty.”

Kylo cracked a smile before it fell off his face. “I owe you an apology.”

“You hijacked my body twice. Sorry if I need more than an apology and a probably-spiked drink.”

In response Kylo picked up the bottle and drank straight from it. “You’re *right,” Kylo let out a sigh and glanced down at his black-glvoed hands. “You’re right, what can I do?”

Poe glanced at those soulful eyes of the man whose allegiance he still didn’t know. “Sit, if spies won’t find you out.”

“This place is clean,” Kylo replied and pulled up a chair. Poe gestured for him to pour the alcohol into two glasses. Kylo nodded and slid one across to Poe.

“So, the first possession I can condone,” Poe said, tipping back a glass of brandy. “It was to send a message about the mission. Care to explain the second?”

Kylo closed his eyes. “You were going to die. If I didn’t take control of your body you would have crashed your plane.”

“I’m the best pilot in the resistance. I wouldn’t have died,” Poe replied with a cocky smirk as he sipped at the brandy.

Kylo watched that hand grasp the glass. The fingers slid up and down the glass pane, caressing it slowly. He reached out and put his gloved hand on Poe’s flesh. Poe glanced at Kylo swallowing, his own eyes dark with distrust and something else. Something other. A need Poe didn’t even know how to voice. It hung between them as the conversations in the bar rose around them.

Poe swallowed and forced conversation he didn’t want to have. “They say you and General Hux share a bed every night.”

“Most nights, not every night,” Kylo responded. “But, we just sleep. Well, we generally just sleep.”

“And other times?” Poe asked out of curiosity not jealousy. Honestly, he didn’t care if they pleasured each other, he just wanted to know if Hux would be hunting his head. Better to know all the facts before deciding to sleep with a man who was generally considered to be a cold-blooded killer.

Kylo sighed, a deeply troubled sound and took another drink. “Comfort is hardly a sin, Poe. I would not begrudge any person you took home. War is a lonely business.”

Poe sipped at his brandy, the bite pleasant in lieu of the conversation. “Perhaps, but I’ve never seen a reason to take somebody home.”

Kylo glanced at him, surprise evident in his eyes. “That is… most surprising.”

“Come home with me?” Poe asked, grabbing the bottle. “Or to a shuttle. Your shuttle is fine. Spend the night with me? Or just an evening…” He realized he was babbling but honestly he had never propositioned a man before and the last time he had thought about it he was tied to a torture table about to have his mind clawed through by this very man. Perhaps it was the danger, the thrill seeking or perhaps it was simple attraction. Regardless he knew there was somewhere he wanted to be and it wasn’t in this bar.

It was naked beneath this man.

#

They walked back to Kylo’s ship neither touching the other. Poe’s hands clenched as he fought the desire to touch Kylo. A leather gloved hand rested on the back of his neck and Poe leaned into his gentle touch. He hadn’t realized he needed the physicality so badly. They walked into the shuttle and Kylo flew them away from the city. Still the two men barely touched each other.

They landed in a forest, a place far away from humanity or any other species. When the shuttle landed Poe could hardly stop himself. Kylo stood and turned toward the pilot. The pure need written in Poe’s eyes pushed Kylo to act. He grabbed the pilot, needy eyes, bare hands, tempting flesh, and slammed him into the wall. Poe lifted his head and pulled Kylo’s head down, long nose and soulful eyes. Their lips crashed together in a brutal kiss.

By the Force, this is what Poe wanted. This thrumming through his blood and a need so intense he nearly collapsed from it. He wrapped his legs around Kylo and groaned as a hand slicked its way up his thighs.

He tore his lips from Kylo’s and had no shame about begging. “Please, touch me. Please.”

Kylo groaned, moving down to nibble on Poe’s neck and tear at his shirt. “I’ve wanted you since Jakku. I could have fed you my cock there or swallowed you whole. You had me so hard kneeling there and challenging me. Kissing me as desperately as you did. Did you have any idea?”

Poe’s head crashed against the wall as he gave into the pleasure of Kylo’s mouth sucking on the column of his throat. “Force, I wanted you too.” Poe replied. “Ugh, yes…” he hissed. Kylo tore Poe’s shirt and fastened his teeth into his shoulder sucking hard.

“You’re going to feel me tomorrow, pilot. You’re going to wake up and know you belonged to me even if only for tonight.” Kylo returned to the salty flesh and sucked harder. Poe ground his hips into Kylo’s pushing their aching flesh together.

Kylo released the flesh and groaned. “Stop, Poe. Stop.”

“Make me,” Poe growled. Kylo reached down and gripped his hips holding them in place. Poe dropped his feet to the ground and began running his fingers over skin and cloth. Poe couldn’t resist touching Kylo everywhere he could reach. He pushed at Kylo’s clothing, forcing flesh to the surface and cloth to the floor. The man was ripped, muscles on his chest and down his arms. He had the body of an athlete and the scars of a warrior. Poe reached out and traced one.

Kylo’s hands touched Poe’s flesh. He jerked in surprise. He’d been so absorbed in Kylo that he hadn’t noticed the force-wielder removing his own clothing. Kylo’s hand reached for his pants and Poe sucked in a breath. Kylo’s hands were warm and rough against his flesh. He itched to jerk away or into the touch, he wasn’t sure. The hand opened his pants with a yank and dipped deeper.

The first touch of another hand to his… flesh… was… oh god. Poe’s mind shut down as a shudder of pleasure ran through him. He reached for the hand, terrified he’d climax before they got to more. And he really wanted to get to more.

Kylo ignored his grasping at the hand. “Stop. I want to last.”

The hand released him and Poe took a step back gasping in air. When Poe nodded Kylo turned and walked them to the bedroom. Once inside, Kylo gathered him close. Their bare chests touched and Poe hissed in pleasure.

“What do you want?” Kylo asked. “You can have whatever you want, Poe.”

“Please,” Poe gasped unsure of what exactly he wanted.

Kylo fell to his knees and eased Poe’s pants over his hips and to the floor. “Just enjoy, Poe. We have all night. Just enjoy. Just feel. Let me do this for you.”

Kylo opened his mouth and gently licked Poe. “Ohhhhh, Fuu—hh—liiiiiiip,” Poe moaned, jerking his hips forward.

Kylo backed up and looked at him with a smirk twisting his lips. “Seriously, flip? If you want me to suck you I need you to say fuck.” The word floated obscenely out of Kylo’s mouth, wrapping around Poe as he thrust his hips forward again.

“Say it,” Kylo said moving away from Poe.

“Fuck,” Poe muttered. Kylo rewarded him by sucking him into his mouth.

Wet, warm, perfect. Kylo moaned and it reverberated up his flesh.

“Fuuck,” Poe said again. Kylo thrust forward pulling Poe deep into his throat. Poe didn’t last long. “Kylo I’m,” Kylo grabbed his hips holding him place. As white pleasure flared through his mind he came down Kylo’s throat. Kylo swallowed and pulled back.

Poe heaved in breath after breath as Kylo sat back on his heels. Poe looked around the room and saw a bed. He sat down. Kylo stood and sat down next to him. “You okay?” Kylo asked.

“You didn’t… ah, you didn’t?” Poe stammered.

“It’s okay, we have time.” Kylo replied. He pulled Poe back on the bed and put his arm around him. Poe enjoyed the touch and slowly his eyes closed.

Minutes or hours later Poe opened his eyes and felt Kylo behind him, still hard. His hands slowly roamed over Poe’s body tweaking nipples. He shuddered and pushed his hips back against Kylo.

Kylo groaned and pushed forward. “You feel good,” he murmured. His hand ran over Poe’s arse. “Can I?”

“By the Force, yes!” Poe groaned.

Kylo rolled back and then away. Cold and slick liquid touched his butt and a single finger eased inside. In and out the finger thrust. Kylo added another with more lube, every now and then checking with Poe that he was doing fine. A lot of lube and another finger later and Kylo pulled his fingers out. He slicked himself up.

“Just relax, tell me if you need me to stop. Whatever you want. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Inside me, please,” Poe mumbled.

Kylo eased himself inside. Poe nodded eventually and Kylo began thrusting in and out. “God, yes, there. Again, harder Kylo. Please, harder.”

Soon Kylo was pounding into Poe.

                                                                                      #

The next morning, Poe awoke alone in the shuttle. Aching but relaxed he rolled out of bed and hobbled to his pants and other clothing. Peeking outside he saw they were back in town. Once dressed and reasonably presentable he walked outside and made his way to the base.

“Hey man,” Snap said as Poe was working on his X-Wing, “you disappeared with that creepy man dressed in black. You doing ok?”

“Sure,” Poe replied, shooting Snap a wide grin. “Besides I’ve got my babe here and BB-8 helping me out.”

His droid beeped and deeted, spinning his head as it rolled about bringing Poe parts.

“Poe,” General Organa walked up. “We need to talk.”

“Now?” Poe asked glancing around.

“Yes,” she replied. “Now.”

                                                                                      #

Kylo flew back to the Finalizer and wearily walked back to his rooms. Phasma waylaid him in the hallway and delivered a message: “General Hux has requested your presence in his rooms.”

Kylo walked through the steel hallways and doors. Outside of Hux’s rooms he entered the code and waited for the door to open. When it did he entered to see a room without any personalization. The General sat at a silver steel desk looking over a datapad.

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked looking at the too still expression on Hux’s face. Kylo’s mask obscured his own expression some mix of contentment and anxiety.

“Do you remember when we started this?” Hux asked.

“When you found out I was training with Luke. You had this all planned out, a mad scheme to bring balance to the force and end the war.” Kylo smiled a bit. “I called you a fool but you had it all planned out.” He remembered working with Luke to fake the children’s death and turn to the darkside. The pain he had endured from Snoke during his training had forced him to bury his light and, at least partially, give into the dark. The wild mood swings had resulted. Chaotic and passionate he became Snoke’s favorite student.

Hux has excelled at his studies, learning strengths and weaknesses. He quickly became fast-tracked for officer school. Both had decided against contact until Snoke made them meet. Then they had purposefully clashed to conceal any friendship.

“I’m tired,” Hux murmured quietly. “Tired of killing, and death, and war. Tired of passionate speeches that make me sick.”

Kylo strode across the room and embraced Hux. Brendall Hux had been an idealistic boy ready to sacrifice his life. It sounded glorious in youth. But, as they aged, both realized how easy death was instead of living. The atrocities of continued war stained their minds, their hands, and their idealism. Now they were in the midst of a mission that had no end.

“ _They_ ,” Kyo said, meaning the resistance, “would protect you, Bren. You’ve given them too much information for their backs to be turned.”

“We’re too close to success,” Hux replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on part three, it might split into two parts. It might be a few days before the next chapter goes up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news rocks the foundation of the war. Major Character Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of sadness in it. There are thoughts of not living or surviving, grief, and tragedy.

Kylo kissed his way up Hux’s spine, the skin salty beneath his lips and tongue. The red haired General moaned but twitched in pleasure. They were alone in Hux’s room on the Finalizer with the lights dimmed.

“Was the pilot worth the risk?” Hux mumbled into the arms folded beneath his head.

Kylo paused and thought through the question.  “Yes, and no,” he finally replied. Each moment with Poe was embedded in his mind in a single memory of searing light in a world of various degrees of darkness. Kylo worked his way back up Hux’s back and dug his teeth into his shoulder, sucking deeply on the skin.

Hux moaned and pushed into the teeth. “Please,” he gasped. He was pressed so flat on the bed he couldn’t get his hand around his own aching flesh or enough movement to hump into the mattress.

“Poe was sweet,” Kylo murmured, releasing the flesh. “He was innocence but not naiveté. He begged like you did but not for pain, for pleasure. Would we have been him?”

“Were we ever innocent?”  Hux pushed back into fingers that caressed his arse.

“You weren’t,” Kylo responded and pushed lubed fingers inside of him. Kylo eased two fingers in and out, scissoring them as he stretched Hux open.

“No,” Hux gasped as Kylo nudged his prostate. “YesGodAgain, I was never, God there, innocent. I was creating weapons as a child.”

“Ready for me?”

“Please!” Kylo thrust forward burying himself in Hux. Conversation trailed off as he brutally thrust into the General, punishing both of them for the pain they caused others. Eventually both tipped over the edge.

#

Poe was exhausted. General Organa had him running simulations and going on missions with hardly a break. He didn’t understand why. There were other pilots, others who knew the systems and the maneuvers. He hopped out of his X-Wing and saw Han Solo waiting for him. He was too still and while his eyes looked at Poe, the pilot didn’t think Han actually saw him.

“Han,” Poe said. He’d been chastised too many times by the legend to keep calling him Mr. Solo. Han clapped him on the shoulder. His aged face looked more tired than usual. “Does the General need me?”

“Poe,” Han said but trailed off. Poe didn’t need to hear the following words to understand the meaning. The world tilted beneath his feet.

“No!”

#

Kylo gripped his lightsaber and swung hearing the comforting crackle of the saber as it destroyed shit. Within his mask tears streamed down his face. He raised his blade and swiped it into a monitor. How could he have missed saying goodbye? Why didn’t she tell him she was ill?

He wanted to scream at the force. He wanted to turn his hate and anger on everyone around him. He fell to his knees, searching the force for her signature. She had to be there. She promised to be there when this mission was done, when the First Order was defeated. Why did she lie to him?

He fell to his knees silently weeping. As his final tear fell he thrust his hands out and lightning erupted, not from his fingers, but from his body. The room filled with electricity as it bounded from one surface to another.

 _Ben_ , _I’m sorry._

He blinked, he knew his Uncle’s voice. His Uncle who just lost his sister. Kylo didn’t dare reply with words in case Snoke was looking for a thread to connect them. He pushed out an emotional thank you but otherwise didn’t respond.

The door slid open. Kylo rose to his feet, lightning still crackled from his fingers.

“Lord Ren,” a lieutenant gulped, “the Supreme Leader is requesting your attendance in the holochamber.”

Kylo swept out, not trusting his voice. He walked into the holochamber and saw the Supreme Leader sitting there with General Hux sprawled unconscious on the floor. Kylo walked directly to the throne, not bothering to bow. “You summoned me?”

“I have uncovered a traitor,” the Supreme Leader said and point one long gnarled finger to Hux. “Then I felt a disturbance in the force from a single life finally ended.”

“I felt it as well, Supreme Leader.” Kylo replied, thankful the voice modulator even his tear-raspy voice. “What do you wish of me?”

“Kill General Hux. Find General Organa’s replacement and kill that person. Then, come to me, and I will complete your training.”

It was everything Kylo and Hux had worked toward. A meeting with Snoke with enough power to end him. No, Kylo couldn’t do this. He couldn’t destroy the only things he had left. Lighting flickered from his fingers and Kylo forced his head to face Hux, he needed to think fast.

“Complete my training,” Kylo replied. “Then I will finish cleaning up this mess.”

Kylo glanced at the Supreme Leader and forced darkness and passion to the forefront of his mind.

“Do you doubt the power of the dark side?” Snoke growled, his face twisting in anger at Kylo’s audacity.

“No, Supreme Leader. I doubt yours.”

In the silence that followed, Kylo wondered if he screwed up. If he pushed too hard. But, somehow, the Supreme Leader bowed to his demands and gave Kylo the coordinates to his location. Kylo suspected that Snoke intended to kill him but had no proof.

The hologram dissipated leaving Kylo with Hux who was slowly regaining coherency.

“What have you done?” Hux asked, rolling on to his hands and knees as he struggled to stand.

“I’m ending this. I’m saving our lives.”

Hux looked at him, eyes flat, emotionless. “I’m not sure I want you to save mine.”

“I know,” Kylo replied. “I know.”

#

“I don’t want to be a General,” Poe told Han. BB-8 beeped, rolling into his leg.

“Leia is-was convinced that you’re our best hope of surviving,” Han replied, shaking his head.

“Is surviving even worth it?” Poe asked. “What’s the point? The war just continues…”

“Son,” Han said with a sigh, “it’s the ones who die in war that are lucky. The rest of us just have to figure out how to survive.”

Poe turned away, numb. He didn’t want to survive.


	4. Chapter 4

General Dameron stared at the papers in front of him. It was a final report from an informant detailing out the death of Supreme Leader Snoke. The General knew he should read a report of such importance but wasn’t sure he could bear to see the casualty list which usually accompanied such a document.

“General,” Snap walked into the room with a concerned smile. “You should come and celebrate, the men need to see their General to know it’s real.”

“I,” General Dameron shook his head.

“Poe,” Snap said, “Please. I know you miss that darksider but the men need your right now. Just come out and have a drink, force a smile, and pretend. Just for them. Then come back and figure out what it all means.”

“You’re right,” Poe replied, bowing to duty. He stood and strode outside. Responsibility sat heavy on his shoulders, tightening muscles in his back and darkening the light he knew had attracted Kylo in the first place.

The men and woman cheered Poe as he emerged. He stopped and said words. He knew he said them, he knew people applauded and sent of fireworks, but moments later he had no idea what he’d told the men.

Peace settled as the First Order fractured. Weeks later Poe finally read the report. There, listed under casualties, were two names:

_Master Kylo Ren_

_General Brendall Hux_

Time passed and Poe threw himself into rejuvenating the resources of the resistance. He had a lot of work to do and a lot to learn. He didn’t know how to be a leader outside of war. He hardly knew how to be one during war.

One day, as he looking over order forms he heard the request from the Millennium Falcon asking for clearance to land. Happy at the prospect of seeing Han he stood and went out to meet the hunk of garbage and its crew. BB-8 joined him, beeping and trilling the whole way. BB-8 hoped that R2D2 had returned, he wanted more stories about the original death star.

It was a sedate welcoming with few others traversing landing pad. The hatch opened and he saw an odd grouping making their way out of the ship. Han stood there, looking as if he’d aged a decade in the year since Leia’s death. Chewy stood next to him, crossbow harnessed and arms cross in front of him.

Behind Chewy were four people, three dressed in robes. Poe couldn’t get a good look the man in civilian clothing, Chewy was blocking the view. Of the three dressed in robes, two wore the traditional robes of a Jedi Knight and the last wore robes of a similar style but a different color. It took Poe a moment but he recognized Rey and beside her was a man with a beard. From the pictures he assumed this was Luke Skywalker.

The third stole Poe’s breath. A tall lean man stood slightly behind them. His robes were gray. Down his face was a long scar that barely skipped over his eye and black wavy hair rested on his shoulders. Poe swallowed. This man should be dead.

“General Dameron,” Han said, smirking as he said the title. “Please, let me introduce our guests. You know Rey and this is Luke Skywalker. My son, Ben Organa Solo, and Ben’s childhood friend,” Chewy stepped from in front of the redheaded man, “Brendon Darklighter.”

Poe nodded once relieved to see them all. So, was true, Kylo Ren and Brendall Hux had died.

"Welcome to the Illenium system," Poe finally said with a genuine smile, extending his hand to each of the visitors.


End file.
